1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for supporting a camera on a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for support devices for cameras have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,561 to Goins teaches the ornamental design for a camera support.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,650 to Charrier teaches the ornamental design of a bean bag camera support.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,668 to Schwartz et al. teaches the ornamental design for a camera support.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,832 to Lenney et al. teaches the ornamental design of a camera support and stabilizing system.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,945 to LaBree teaches the ornamental design for a camera support for attachment to a tree or post.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,611 to Field teaches the ornamental design for the camera support.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,696 to Sprung teaches a deformable camera case, alternatively usable as a camera stand, that includes a wall in the form of a flexible cushion preferably filled with a plurality of small balls, that constitutes a pliable body capable of adjusting its shape to the contours of an object suitable for supporting the camera in a desired stable positions.
A EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,401 to Conee teaches a cushion for supporting a camera in a multiplicity of stable positions upon a wide variety of support surfaces. The cushion will generally be constructed of a fabric-like material, and will have internal walls dividing the internal space into a plurality of compartments. The compartments are filled with a free-flowing particulate solid material, thereby enabling the cushion to conform to the camera and to the surface upon which it is to be seated. Ideally, the cushion will have a "super elliptical" configuration, providing numerous stable positions and an ideal support surface for the camera, while minimizing the possibility of obstructing the view of the lens.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,524 to Conee teaches a cushion for supporting a camera in a multiplicity of stable positions upon a wide variety of support surfaces. The cushion will generally be constructed of a fabric-like material, and will have internal members that tie together opposing portions of the cushion, in some embodiments also dividing the internal space into a plurality of compartments. The internal space is filled with a free-flowing particulate solid material, thereby enabling the cushion to conform to the camera and to the surface upon which it is to be seated. Ideally, the cushion will have a "super elliptical" configuration, providing numerous stable positions and an ideal support surface for the camera, while minimizing the possibility of obstructing the view of the lens.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,147 to Paganus teaches an omnipositional pod for supporting a device such as a camera. The pod comprises a cushion for supporting the device, a fluid material contained within the cushion, a fastener mounted to the cushion being attachable to the device, and possibly a strap mounted to the cushion which creates a loop when fastened.
A ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,313 to Armstrong teaches an adjustable camera support in the form of a rigid elongated plate which is centrally axially orificed to enable a bolt to be passed up through the plate at different locations and into the customary threaded orifice extending upwardly and inwardly into the underside of a camera. A rubber wash may be disposed on the bolt and interposed between the camera bottom and the top surface of the plate to hold the bolt in position on the plate. The unorificed portion of the underside of the plate is provided with VELCRO material, and engaging material is secured to the top of a flexible "bean bag". Thereby, the camera may be supported by placing the underside of the plate on the top side of the "bean bag" where the camera may be adjustably but securely disposed with further adjustment being attainable by shifting the disposition of the bolt through the plate.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for support devices for cameras have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.